


Heatwave in London

by twelvexclara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heatwave, M/M, Sushi, aziraphale is a hungry bitch, diy date night??? idk, idk how to tag i haven’t written since november, ineffable husbands, movies - Freeform, soft moments™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley stay at Aziraphale’s bookshop and order take out, because it is WAY too hot outside to function.





	Heatwave in London

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt from a prompt simulator!!!

Aziraphale holds open the door for Crowley before stepping in and closing it behind them. He huffs, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Why do we have to have this heatwave in the middle of the summer?!” he complains, planting his hands on his hips as Crowley looks on at him in amusement. “Absolutely ridiculous!” 

Crowley, seemingly unbothered, makes himself at home and sits down at Azirphale’s desk, swinging his legs on top of it. Aziraphale gives him a look and Crowley smirks, before dropping his legs. “Relax, angel” he sighs. “It’s not _ that _hot.”

“Yes it is!” Aziraphale says, crossing his arms. He reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief and dabs at his forehead, meanwhile Crowley rolls his eyes. “It’s only-“ Crowley begins, glancing over the books at the old wall thermometer - “40 degrees” Crowley finishes nonchalantly. 

  


Aziraphale’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “40 degrees?!? Why haven’t I installed central air in this old building yet?!” Aziraphale says, fanning himself. “You know, I could always mirac-“ Crowley says but Aziraphale quickly cuts him off. “You KNOW what I said! It would ruin the old feel of this building!” Aziraphale groans.

  


Crowley sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. _ Every damn time… _

  


“I need something to cool me off” Aziraphale whines, thinking. Suddenly, he claps his hands together, making Crowley jump a little. “I know!” Aziraphale says, walking over to the phone by Crowley and begins to dial a number, a number he knows by heart. “I’ll order some sushi” He says, and Crowley raises his eyebrows. “How exactly is _ sushi _going to cool us off?” Crowley questions as Aziraphale orders the takeout in fluent Japanese. Aziraphale hold a finger up at him as he continues to recite his order. 

  


Finally, with an _ “Arigato” _ into the phone, Aziraphale hangs up and cracks a smile at Crowley, who, in return stares at him. “You just ordered fish on the hottest day of the year?” He says, and Aziraphale nods. “Of course!” Aziraphale says gleefully, and takes a seat on the couch in the middle of his bookstore. Crowley follows suit.

  


“This is ridiculous, we couldn’t have just gotten some ice lollies in the park or something?” Crowley questions, shifting so his body faces Aziraphale. Aziraphale hesitates, but says, “This could be fun! Like a date, or something. I don’t know. I mean we could’ve, but what’s the fun it that? Besides, we've got to keep a low profile, since, you know..” Aziraphale trails off and Crowley nods. _ Armageddon. _

Well, the lack of it anyways.

  
  


Crowley eyes Aziraphale. Crowley rubs his sweaty palms on the arm of the couch. Aziraphale raises an eyebrow. “Mr. Anthony J. Crowley, are you hot?” Aziraphale says, and Crowley wiggles his eyebrows. “_ Smoking _hot” Crowley says and Aziraphale rolls his eyes. “Yes, but you know that’s not what I meant” Aziraphale says, flushing. “I know” Crowley says, shifting in his spot. They sit in the swampy heat for a moment, before Crowley gives in. “Can I at least miracle a fan in here?” Crowley says finally and Aziraphale nods, cracking a smile at him. 

  
  
  
  


Moments later, a knock is heard on the door and Aziraphale springs up gasping. “It's here!” He says, rushing over to the door whilst Crowley lounges on the couch. He swings open the door and the delivery man is standing at his doorstep, bags of takeout surrounding him. Aziraphale pays the man and send him on his way. Aziraphale tries to pick up the numerous takeout bags by himself and nearly drops one. In an instant, as if he appeared out of thin air, Crowley is at his side, grabbing an armful of bags. “Yeesh angel, did you order the entire menu?” Crowley exclaims, struggling to hold all the bags. Aziraphale tries to take some of them from him, but Crowley shrugs out his grasp, leaving him with only a couple of them. “You didn’t have to do that, really” Aziraphale says and Crowley shakes his head. “Of course I had to.” 

  
  
  


“To answer your question, yes, I did order the entire menu” Aziraphale says. He shoves a piece of rainbow roll into his mouth with chopsticks. Crowley stares at him. They sit parallel to each other on the carpet, a spread of different types of sushi in front of them. Aziraphale dips nigiri in soy sauce and Crowley wrinkles his nose as he throws it back. Aziraphale pats his mouth with a napkin. “Oh come on Crowley, try something! You never know, you might like it” Aziraphale pushes and Crowley groans, before picking up a piece of tiger roll in front of him with his fingertips. Now it’s Aziraphale’s turn to wrinkle his nose, but at the lack of his manners. “At least use chopsticks, for someone’s sake!” Crowley snorts at this. He cautiously places the roll in his mouth and slowly chews, whilst Aziraphale looks on in anticipation, awaiting a reaction. 

  


Crowley swallows, furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s….” Crowley says, at a lost for words. “Yeah?” Azirphale says, leaning forward, waiting. “..Actually pretty good” Crowley says, surprised. Aziraphale pumps a fist into the air, smiling. “I KNEW you’d like it” he says happily and Crowley waves him away, smiling slightly. “Yeah, _ok_ angel.” 

“At least eat with a fork?” Aziraphale suggests as Crowley throws back a dragon roll with his fingers, again. He licks his fingers and gives Aziraphale a glare. “I eat how I want, thank you” he says, winking at Aziraphale who groans in response. 

  
  


Crowley lets out a burp and leaned his back against the couch, his stomach full. Aziraphale shakes his head at this, and begins to pack up the food. Crowley lifts his hand and magics away the food, all packed up in Aziraphale’s fridge. Aziraphale pouts annoyed. “You know I could’ve done that, right?” Aziraphale complains and Crowley nods. “I know, but I felt like doing it” Crowley shrugs. “You’re so dramatic” Aziraphale teases, scooting over next to Crowley. “You love it” Crowley teases back. “I do” Aziraphale says.

  


Aziraphale can feel Crowley’s gaze on him. He turns and looks back at him, more specifically, those big old glasses.“You know you can take those off here, right?” Aziraphale says softly and Crowley doesn’t say anything. “Nobody can see you, dear. We’re alone.” 

  


“I know” Crowley says softly, messing with his hair. He then reluctantly takes off his glasses, putting them on the couch behind them. He looks at Aziraphale who gives him a thumbs up. “There he is” Aziraphale says, giving Crowley a soft smile, who in return gives him the same. Without thinking, Aziraphale leans forward and presses a kiss on Crowley’s forehead and stands up. He flushes, realizing what he did. _ He’s never done that before _. Crowley stares back up him, dumbfounded, and Aziraphale turns on his heel, into the back of the bookstore. “Would you like to watch something?” Aziraphale yells, fingers running across the case of endless dvds as his heart thuds loudly in his chest. 

  


“We could watch _ Lord of the Rings, The Wizard of Oz _ , we could watch _ Breakfast at Tiffany _ I know that’s your guilty pl- for someone’s sake, why is _ The Sound of Music _in here?” He yells back to Crowley, who still hasn’t responded. He grabs a random dvd off the shelf, panic stricken that he’s overstepped their boundaries. He turns to go back and is met by Crowley staring at him, causing Aziraphale to jump. He places a hand on his chest in fright. “You scared me” he said nervously, hand still on chest. 

  


Crowley blinked. He reaches forward and presses a kiss onto Aziraphale cheek, before reaching around him and grabbing a dvd of the shelf. “Lets watch this one” He said nonchalantly, nodding his head over towards the tv. _ Pulp Fiction. _

  


“Good choice” Aziraphale breathes as they sit on the couch as the film begins. “What can I say? I have good taste” he says, glancing at Aziraphale. Aziraphale swallows, his throat dry. He scoots closer to Crowley, their thighs touching. “Oh come here, you” Crowley says, rolling his eyes. Crowley’s heart beats fast in his chest as he thinks, _ fuck it _, and wraps his arm around Aziraphale. He instantly melts into his side, the tension rolling out of both of their bodies. As Crowley draws slow circles across Aziraphale’s back with his hand, he can feel Crowley’s heart beating just as fast as his. But, He doesn’t say anything. 

  
  


They’ve got all the time in the world to figure this out. And they’re both excited to see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve returned help 
> 
> i haven’t written in basically over a year but yeah i hope u enjoy this :)


End file.
